Pretty Elves
by LordyLorLor
Summary: Jack Blackhart had traveled to Middle Earth for unknown reason. As an eleven-year-old who loved to visit his favourite series (LoTR), will he really want to go back home once he was able to see the beauty of Middle Earth?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Lord of The Rings, it is rightfully owned by J.R.R Tolkien. ****So, I've read a few fanfictions about people from Earth traveling to Middle Earth. I like the concept, but I have not yet seen one that has a main original male character traveling. So I decided writing one myself.**

**I**** must warn you that English is my second language, and I'm not that good on writing fanfictions. So if there are any grammatical errors, please tell me and I will quickly correct it.**

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

The day had gone fairly normal for eleven-year-old boy like him. It was a nice day, so he had played his favourite sprot, badminton, with his equally awesome friend, Damien, during the afternoon.

Then, when he went back home, he took a shower and changed into his comfortable clothes. Jack retreated into his room when he heard his siblings arguing again, locked the door, and took out the first Lord of The Rings book to reread it again. He loved the series, just like how he loved Harry Potter.

But sometimes, rereadig the book you had read a thousand of times already will get real boring real quick. So it was predictable that Jack had accidentally fallen asleep with the book in hand, his body falling on his bed.

_And that's when his journey started._

* * *

"Ugh..."

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't able to fully open it because of the sudden sunlight that attack his vision. He had also noticed that he was not laying on his mattress anymore... but on the ground?

Snapping his eyes wide opened, he rolled over to his side and stood up, wobbling slightly at how weak his legs were. Schruching his nose at how dirty he felt, Jack brushed the dirt off of him, shivering slightly when the cold brushed against his pale skin.

Jack was not like any other eleven-years-olds. He was very aware of his surroundings, logical too. So he knew that he should not be here, he should be awoke on his bed with his book beside him or something. Waking up in a forest was worying too. He didn't know where he was, so he could be lost in the middle of nowhere for all he knew.

But that's not to say that he was scared. Not in the slightest. He was actually awed because he had never been in a forest before, he had only see buildings upon buildings. Skyscrapers that towered over everything. It was a nice change of scenery.

Unable to help himself, the child started walking. His wide eyes took in everything, from the tall green trees to the dirt path that he was currently following. The day was also just beginning to start, with the sun rising and all. He saw a few squirrels too, and even some mouses!

"This is so cool!" Jack perked up at the sound of rushing water in the distance. At this, he finally noticed how dry his mouth felt. So it was fortunate that he was to find some water source to drink from!

Jack took his sweet time to walk to where the water was, the sound getting louder by the second. Once he had walked far enough from the area that he had woke from, he ran to the sight of the river excitedly. It was more cooler here! An ideal place for his sister to take some scenery pictures of.

He knelt on the ground, peering at the edge to see his reflection. His face was surprisingly dirty, possibly from the dirt. So he scooped a handful of water and splashed his face with it, letting out a giggle at how cold it was. He did it a few times until he deemed his face clean enough. This time, he drank the water, trying to get a lot of water in his mouth as much as he could. His mouth was demanding for more of it the moment water had touched his tongue!

Once his mouth wasn't begging for anymore water, Jack started to clean his arms, humming out a song that he used to hear his sister sing.

_Snap_

Jack had never turned around so quickly! His heart had took a leap of faith and the sound had almost made him die. What he didn't expect was two beautiful strangers in front of him.

'Pretty...' Jack was sure he was gaping, because there was no way a stranger as beautiful as them was able to exist! But here they were, crouching in front of him and saying something in a language that he didn't understand.

Sure enough, when Jack came back to his senses. He had quickly noticed that they weren't only beautiful, but it was Elrohir and Elladan? They had pointed ears, and they looked identical, so maybe they're twin elves.

Wait what—

Wait, hold on a second. They were the twins from the Lord Of The Rings, Elrond's sons! They're real, they were an elf, standing (well, still crouching) right in front of his entire being. But that shouldn't be possible. They're fictional characters, mom said, that meant that they're fake. They don't exist.

But then that meant... He was in middle earth. _MIDDLE EARTH_. One of the fictional places he had wanted to visit ever since he was introduced to the series! He was here, well and alive!

Without knowing, Jack was currently panicking too. Hyperventalating actually. One of them was already in front of him, holding him gently, still talking in the language that he was sure was Sindarin.

Then, he fainted.

* * *

**I dunno, I had to end it there. It's 3 in the morning and I need to spend my time contemplating my existence. See ya in the next chapter I guess. Sorry if it wasn't much, I'll do better in the ext chapter. I'm just glad that I was able to post this story.**

**Edit****: earthdragon, thank you for pointing that bit for me. I haven't watch the movies yet, so I just thought the twins were in the movies too.**

**Chapter**** had been edited a little**.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lord of The Rings. It is rightfully owned by J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Okay, I have to say that I'm currently using a Sindarin translator whenever I need the characters to say something in Sindarin. I'm not even sure if it can be translated right but meh, it's something than nothing.**

**And I found some Sindarin phrasebook too, yay me.**

* * *

At first, he didn't know how to react at the sight of the same stranger that was sitting beside his prone body. Jack's brain was still trying to recover from the panic and shock that he had gotten from the realization. Slowly but surely, the gear in his brain began to spin again, his eyes widening once he had registered the fact that he was:

1\. Looking at an elf

2\. Currently in Middle Earth

3\. Not home.

Jack wasn't quite focused on the last part though, his focus was more on the second point.

He was in _Middle Earth._

Where elves and dwarves exists, where magic was real and that hobbits were tiny versions of Men. Wizard was real too, although there were only five. Then there's the fact that orcs and trolls existed here. Oh, and was Sauron alive too?

Jack snapped out of his current state and stared at Elladan, or was it Elrohir? He wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to say something, but realized that even if he asked a question, the elf in front of him wasn't going to understand him. Unless English was closely related to Westron, which he doubt it.

Although, he did remember that he had searched up a Sindarin translator back home. He wanted to see if he could fool his friends with certain words and phrases. He had a blast doing it, memorising the phrases to near fluency was worth the faces he had gotten.

"Man daui," Jack said hesitantly. Speaking Sindarin to a real elf who really did speak Sindarin was rather intimidating, it wasn't like how he talked to his friends in Sindarin.

The elf in front of him looked amused, with a mix of worry hidden in his eyes. Not like Jack noticed, he was only focused on how strange the current problem he was in right now.

"Man daui. Whui are cin hi in i glad eriol hén?" Jack's mind blanked the moment the elf asked. He didn't understand what he had said at all. Then it finally struck him.

"Oh god... I'm stuck in this world without knowing how to speak. My family isn't here and I'm alone... Oh no... no... Oh God..."

Jack started tearing up after saying that, hugging his knees to his chest and tried to stop himself from crying in front of the elf, the _prince_. But it was useless, as fat tears formed quick and started rolling down his cheeks. The temptation to let out a frustrated scream was killing him, it's as if he was going to burst. He didn't give in. He couldn't, or else something dangerous might hear them and come over to kill them.

He just sobbed. He let out hiccups, he let his tears fall while his entire body shook. His breathing became shallow, his hands clutched onto his T-shirt like it was the only thing that was grounding him to reality. He was clutching so hard that his nails was leaving red marks on his skin.

Jack couldn't hear the rapid questions coming from an elf from the other direction, he didn't notice that he was pulled into a warm embrace by the elf that had been there with him ever since he had woken up. All he could do was to cry his heart out, the pain in his chest caused by his overwhelming emotions grew.

It wasn't until a full seven minutes passed that he had managed to stop. He still hiccuped a little, and his eyes were puffy and red. Jack coughed slightly, forcing himself to shiver because of how stiff he felt. He looked up to see the worried faces of the twins, their lips turned into a frown.

"Goheno nin," he whispered, exhausted from crying already. His head rested on the elf's chest, distracted by the heartbeat and his eyes slowly closing. Even as he fought to stay awake, the crying had already taken so much of his energy. It's the first in a long time that he had cried like this, who knew it could make people so... tired.

Jack took harsh deep breaths, taking note that one of the twin was telling the other something. Then suddenly he was adjusted in a carrying position. His arms instinctively wrapped around the neck of his carrier, his cheek on the elf's shoulder. He was too out of it to be embarrsed of being picked up like a baby.

At the end of the day, the three of them, two elves and a child of men continued on their journey. With the elf that had been carrying Jack the entire time, Elladan, taking care of the child for the time being.

* * *

It had been two days now, ever since Jack had arrived Middle Earth.

The second time he woke up in the presence of the twins, they took the time to get to know their names. The twins finally understood that he didn't how to speak their language, except for a few phrases. While it baffled them, Elrohir decided it would be best if they had taught him how to speak in Sindarin.

Jack had chose to get over the fact that he wouldn't be going home anytime soon. It was quite easy after that breakdown, since he had let all his panic and shock out properly. Now he was just having fun in the journey back to Rivendell with the twins. Although, he _was_ quite paranoid of trolls and orcs that might come out of nowhere.

Learning Sindarin from _real_ _elves_ that truly speak the language was— well, he couldn't say easy because learning a language wouldn't be easy for him. He already had to cram in Chinese and Malay in his brain, but Sindarin was going to be useful in this world because God knows he needed to at least know the basics. It was fun and challenging.

The second day went on without a hitch. But Jack wasn't used to being outside without showering once a day, so he would usually get self-conscious at how he smelled or how dirty he probably looked, he didn't to bother the twins with it.

Luckily, the twins were able to reassure him that it didn't bother them and it was normal. Jack was able to vaguely understand, but he knew what they were trying to say and do and calmed down later during the afternoon.

It also got boring. To the point where when they were resting, Jack asked for Elrohir to teach him how to use a sword.

Let's just say, Elladan was able to watch something entertaining during mid-evening. And that something was Jack clumsily trying to get the hang of using his sword. His body was rather small, smaller than the average boys his mom would usually say. So, he was weaker. Which he pouted over the entire time after learning how to use the sword— no, actually _holding _it without tripping everytime he took a step.

Once it was night tims, Jack teased Elladan for being a pretty person. A pretty elf. Even if he didn't understand what it meant, he frowned and possibly told him to stop calling him a pretty elf.

Which he didn't stop of course.

And their second day ended with Jack sleeping, riding with Elrohir this time. Only because he was still annoyed with Elladan teasing him for his small and weak body, and his clumsiness with a sword.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up in about the next few hours or day. I feel motivated right now.**


End file.
